An Unlikely Romance
by Daemon Dreadful
Summary: This was a request from Animeangel088 it is a VERY short Joey X Seto that takes place in ancient Egypt.


This story was requested by AnimeAngel088.

I haven't written an fan fiction in a good many years. I hadn't intended to start again but I do love yaoi and I'll always love anime and manga. So thanks Angel for getting me to write this, even if it is really short.

A few notes.

I didn't feel like doing any research about ancient Egypt so deal with it.

I know Joey isn't a Greek name, too damn bad.

Take it for what it's worth, my heart wasn't really in it.

Obviously I don't own the characters.

I might continue this but I don't know yet.

He ran his hands through his dark auburn hair. How dare they summon him to deal with a common thief, he was the Pharos own high priest. He'd no time to be dealing with these types of problems. Slamming the heavy door open he entered the room.

"Priest Set," a tall dark haired man bowed. "We apologize for summoning you."

"This had better be important," he seethed narrowing his cerulean eyes at the man.

"Sir… this thief was caught red handed stealing form local vendors, he's been causing trouble for months now."

"And…?" he glanced at the thief the man was pointing to. The young man was standing with his arms bound behind him. He had lightly tanned skin and deep russet eyes that were glaring dangerous from beneath his golden hair.

"Sir, he is a foreigner but won't tell us where he is from, we don't know what to do with him."

Just as Set was about to berate the man for wasting his time the large door was pushed open behind him.

"Priest Set, the Pharaoh has requested your presence immediately." A young messenger rasped attempting to catch his breath.

"I'll be there shortly." He answered turning towards the door.

"But, sir, what do we do about the thief?" the dark haired man groaned.

"The boy is a petty thief," he answered glaring at the man. He was summoned by the Pharaoh and still this fool was concerned with a delinquent like this foreigner. "He'll work as a servant, which is adequate enough punishment. Have him taken to my study; I'll deal with him later." He hurried from the room.

He groaned as he pushed the door to his study open. He let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of the blond sitting against the wall. He had honestly forgotten about the boy. Sitting behind his desk he rubbed his temples.

The boy was glaring dangerously at him. After a few moments Set stood and walked to where the boy sat. Kneeling before him he gently pushed the golden hair away from the boys face. He had dark bruising around his left eye and a gash just below his hairline.

"What am I going to do with you," he began as he pushed the boys head back to inspect his throat. "I could send you to work as a servant for someone who would abuse you worse then those brutes already have."

The boy growled as he pushed farther into the wall.

"Can you understand what I'm saying? If you were to tell us what country you're from you would be sent there. Or are you in trouble there too, is that why you won't speak?"

The blond slowly lifted his gaze until it was level with Sets. "So that's the situation." The older man nodded. "In that case I guess there's nothing I can do." He stood and returned to his desk. "You'll become a servant for no less than five years." He began to scrawl on the parchment sitting in front of him. "Starting tomorrow you work for me."

The blond was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. He barely spoke any Egyptian and when he did it was with a heavy accent that made him hard to understand. He couldn't be allowed out of sight or he would vanish which meant he was very little help as a servant. It seemed all he did do was sleep and sulk about.

Set was fed up with the brats attitude.

He pushed the door of the small room open to find the blond lying on his small bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Get up." He commanded. The boy looked at him for a moment before slowly getting to his feet. "You will accompany the others to the river today. I don't expect anything but for you to understand the fact that you are a servant just as they are and hopefully learn to act the part."

"No," the boy shook his hand. "I'm not a servant."

He pressed the blond into the wall as he gritted his teeth. "Do not mock me you worthless mutt!" he seethed digging his nails into the flesh of the boys tan shoulders.

"Let go damn it!" the boy barked pulling at his arms.

Set glared daggers as he pressed himself against the shorter boy. It had been a full two weeks now and the boy had done nothing but sulk in his room. Rumors had begun to circulate that Set was keeping the boy as something other than a servant and although he admitted that the fair haired foreigner was attractive he had no such thoughts when he'd taken the boy in.

"Let me go bastard!" the boy cried pounding on Sets chest.

"You will show respect when you address me. Do you have any idea at all of the trouble I went through to help you? Any idea the risk I took to spare your pretty little face from being beaten to a pulp."

"The hell are you saying?" he glowered as his cheeks began to burn.

"You owe me." He breathed leaning closer to the boy. "So I suggest you lose the attitude problem and behave yourself." His eyes were fixed on the boys quivering lips as his voice wavered. The kids was finally beginning to understand his place, he thought with a smirk. The look in his ginger eyes wasn't defiant or hateful now, it was panicked. Something about that made the boy look absolutely divine.

"Or what?"

"Or…" he pressed his lips to the boys' throat. The blond gasped as the older man forced his hands above his head and pinned them. Letting his teeth brush over the soft flesh he kissed a trail to his lips and gently slid his tongue into the shorter boys mouth.

The boy struggled against him as he pressed his body tight against his. Releasing his arms he took a handful of his blond hair and forced his head back.

"L-let me go!" the blond rasped as the older man sucked gently at the nape of his neck. "What are you doing to me?"

"Stop whimpering mutt." He commanded dragging his teeth over the boys shoulder. "No matter how kind I try to be to you it's never enough. You continue to whine so I'm finished trying to be nice." He slid his hands over the boys hips as he pushed himself away from him.

The blond was biting into his lip as he clenched his fists.

"Seems like that got more of a reaction from you then I'd thought." He laughed brushing his dark hair from his eyes. "Now get going."

The dark brown eyes fixed on him as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"What is it?" Set asked narrowing his eyes. "I told you to…"

The boy threw his arms around the older mans neck and kissed him deeply. Set was in shock, the boys tongue was pressing into his mouth before he realized what had happened.

Set reached for the boys arms, intending to force him away, but instead found himself pulling the blond closer to him as he fought his tongue for dominance.

"Set," the blond gasped as the older boy slid his hands slowly down his sides and caressed his waist. Set pulled himself away from the boy slowly.

"What is your name?"

The boy stared at him for a few moments. "Joey," he mumbled.

"Where are you from?"

Another long pause before he finally answered. "Greece."

"Why were you exiled?"

This time the boy turned his back to the older man. Set figured those were all the answers he was going to get today and started towards the door. Suddenly he heard the boys voice whisper. "Murder."

He froze in the door way. That would certainly explain why he'd refused to answer questions, even when he'd been beaten, but there had to be more to the story. Set couldn't imagine this boy as a killer. There must be a very good reason.

"You don't have to explain." He said after a few minutes. He turned to see the boy staring at him, tears streaming form his brown eyes.

The blond threw his arms around the taller man and nuzzled close to him. Set sighed and rubbed the boys back gently. "You're still going." He whispered softly.


End file.
